


Warmth

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: Prompto/Reader smut-with-feelings set during Episode Prompto.  My take on the old "cuddling for warmth that turns into more" trope.  First chapter is SFW; spicy content in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when Episode Prompto came out, but am only just now finishing and posting it. I'm late to the party, but better late than never, right?

It had been a rough few days, to say the least.  The argument among your friends on the train had been terrible enough, but then a battle just  _had_  to break out… and your heart sank to the depths as you saw your beloved blonde companion fall from the train.

Your terror at seeing Prompto fall and not knowing his fate unfortunately distracted you, leaving one last stray trooper to throw you off as well before you could react.  The next thing you knew, you had woken up trapped in a remote Empire-controlled facility.

“Ah, so the beauty finally awakes,” you heard the sinister tones of the Chancellor’s voice drifting through some overhead speakers.  “Such a shame she’s fallen for a lowly beast.”

You summoned your weapon (and thanked whatever gods were left that you still could), but saw no signs of Ardyn nearby.  You ran to your cell door and found it mysteriously, but thankfully, unlocked.  Thus began your mad dash through the place, taking down troopers and looting through files in an attempt to figure out where you were, and thus how you might possibly escape.

_ Magitek Production Facility _ , you noted on one of the files.  Every once in a while, as you explored, Ardyn made cryptic comments over the speaker system.  The common thread between them seemed to be the implication that you were in love with something fake, unclean, or inhuman, and you found them utterly puzzling.  You’d long carried a torch for Prompto, who certainly wasn’t any of those things.  Sadly, you hadn’t had a chance to voice your affections to him, having not had the courage to do so on the road, and thinking that it would be inappropriate to try and ask him out while everyone was mourning the events of Altissia.

All along the way, you kept finding doors mysteriously unlocked or un-encrypted, thus allowing your progress.  This, combined with the continued commenting over the PA system, convinced you that the Chancellor was toying with you—certainly not a good sign.

“I suppose it’s about time you met your future in-laws,” he chirped over the speakers as you approached one more door, marked “Magitek Incubation”.

“In-laws… what the fuck?” you actually responded aloud to that one.  It was easily the weirdest comment of the day.

The doors opened to reveal a room full of glowing liquid-filled tanks.  In each one, you could make out the silhouette of an unconscious human.  You approached the nearest one—a woman, you idly noted—and read the digital screen in front of her tank.

Creation date…growth stage…suitability for magitek conversion…as you read through the statistics, a chill went through you.   _Artificially grown humans_ , you realized.   _They were growing people and turning them into killing machines_.

You rushed from tank to tank, looking at the faces of the soon-to-be faceless troopers.   _People_.  All this time you’d thought you’d been fighting machines, but the revelation that you had killed humans (even brainwashed, mechanized ones) was making you sick.  You leaned against a tank at the end of the row, trying to collect yourself, but then realized you’d made a grave mistake in your choice of a rest spot.

You knew you’d recognize that face anywhere.  Even bald and floating in murky liquid in a growth tank.

“Prompto!” you exclaimed as you jumped back in surprise.  Had this been his fate after he’d fallen from the train?  To be captured and put into a tank for magitek conversion?  Gathering your wits, you checked the screen readout.  No, the growth date was far too recent to be your Prompto, but that left you with even more questions.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Ardyn stated, appearing right behind you.  You hadn’t even heard any approaching footsteps.  “Surely you wouldn’t waste your prospects on such a creature?” he asked, ducking uncomfortably close and using his hand to force your chin up to look at him.  You seethed as you shoved him away, only to find yourself swatting at air as he vanished between blinks.

What the  _fuck_  was going on?

One thing was for sure: you  _had_ to get out of this place, and you would do anything in your power to find Prompto and set the record straight.  You bolted out of the tank room and in the direction you assumed would lead to the nearest exit.

“Hey, exit’s that way!” a familiar female voice called out.

“Aranea!” you shouted, running towards her when you saw her in an intersecting hallway, surrounded by the bodies of troopers.

“No real time for reunions, sweetie.  You need to get out of here, and  _fast_ ,” she stated, shoving a bundle of clothes and supplies into your arms.  “Here’s some winter gear and a map.  It’s icy out there, and a blizzard is on its way!”

“Wait, what?”

“Seriously, get the gear on and make your way to the campsite I marked there.  Your boyfriend’s stuck here too, and I think things are about to go belly-up  _soon_.”

“Boyfriend?”

“You mean that after all that pining after each other at Steyliff you still haven’t…ugh, I don’t have time for this!  Just follow this hallway and it should get you out of here.  Go to the campsite!  It looks like Blondie needs my help more than you do, so get going!”

Without further delay you made a run for the exit, pulling on the thick winter gear as quickly as you could.

Aranea wasn’t kidding about the conditions outside.  Sure enough, the facility was at the top of an icy mountain… and your pilfered snow mobile managed to run out of gas halfway down the slope.  It was just your luck that you’d taken one that didn’t have a full gas tank!

As you continued your unnecessarily slow descent, you suddenly saw a variety of troop ships rushing up towards the facility, seemingly on high alert.   _Damn,_ Aranea was right, something  _did_  happen, you thought.  It was only then that you finally began to mull over her words.

So Prompto  _was_  at the facility.  You hoped that he was alright now, given whatever was happening with the incoming soldiers, but you couldn’t help but feel relief that he’d survived the train incident.  Also, even in these dire circumstances, you couldn’t help but notice that Aranea had assumed you two were together, and had stated that you were pining  _for each other_.  As in, your feelings might be reciprocated!

But then there was the matter of what you’d seen in the tanks.  All those people…and at least one copy of Prompto…and the Chancellor had mockingly called them  _your in-laws_.  And that was  _in addition_  to all the previous comments.  What was he trying to imply?  That your dear friend was an inhuman magitek creation?  You knew that Prompto and Noctis had been friends since childhood, so he couldn’t have been grown in one of those tanks… right?  And even then, it felt wrong now to call the magitek troops non-human; it seemed like then you’d be following the Empire!

A slip on an errant patch of ice interrupted your train of thought.  Survival first, overthinking second, you corrected yourself as you tried to make it to the designated camp site before night and the increasingly ominous-looking storm on the horizon fell over the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had just arrived and fresh snow started to fall as you finally made your way to the campsite, nestled in a small cave near a lake.  It would have been a beautiful spot were it not for the circumstances and the oncoming inclement weather.

Aranea was nowhere in sight, but you did see one figure huddled up by the campfire.

“Prompto!” you cried as you bolted toward him.  Upon hearing his name, he looked up at you with shock, as if he couldn’t believe you were really there and not some stress-induced hallucination.  When you went to embrace him, he shrank away from your touch.  His jacket sleeve was pulled back from his wrist to reveal an MT barcode surrounded by what looked like freshly healing burn marks.  In general, he looked in bad shape.

“Prom, what’s wrong?  It’s okay, you can tell me.”  You sat next to him by the fire, tentatively reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Your touch seemed to reassure him that you weren’t a hallucination and slowly, haltingly, he managed to recount his tale—the shock of Noctis apparently trying to kill him on the train, the reveal of his dark origins as a failed MT, the madcap snowmobile escape, and finally ending up at the campsite and having Aranea patch up his wrist with a potion. 

Tears began to stream from his eyes by the end, and you couldn’t help but reach up to brush them gently from his cheeks.  His eyes flicked up to stare into yours.

“Prompto…it’s ok.  Well, alright, being stuck out here in a blizzard surrounded by enemies isn’t ok, but… you get what I mean, right?  I don’t care where you came from!  You’re _you_ , and I love you!”

You rushed to embrace him before you could even see his reaction.  Platonic, romantic…you didn’t care how he took your declaration at this point, even though part of you desperately wished he understood and reciprocated it in the romantic sense.  You just needed him to know that he was _loved_ , and that he needn’t fear your reaction to his origins.  You also realized what Ardyn had meant by those cryptic comments earlier.

“You… really mean that?” he asked, barely above a whisper, breath warm against your ear as he held you close against him.

You pulled back to gaze into his eyes, hands moving to gently cup his face.  “Of course,” you breathed in a hushed tone to match his, “I love you, Prompto Argentum.”

His gaze flickered to your lips and then back to your eyes, before he closed the short distance between you.

The kiss was tentative and unsure and chaste, his lips chapped from the cold weather as he brushed them against yours.  You eagerly returned his affections, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  Your tongue ran along the seam of his lips and he eagerly granted you entrance, letting out a delicious moan as he shifted to hold you impossibly tighter.

The wind started to whistle at the end of the cave as the snowstorm brewed outside.  A stray air current began to whip the fire, making it sputter and dim.  It broke you and Prompto from your reverie as you shifted away from the stray embers.

“Should we be worrying about that?” you asked.  It would certainly be bad news if you two lost your heat source in the middle of the blizzard.

“This is a haven, protected by magic, so it should be fine… I hope,” Prompto replied.

“So it won’t go out, but it might dim significantly?”

“From what I understand, yeah.”

Of course your mind thought of cuddling to conserve body heat…and then inevitably to _other_ “hot” activities might help keep you two warm.  No, you couldn’t ask him that, could you?  He’d only just admitted an interest in you, and you’d both had probably one of the worst days in your lives.

“___, what are you thinking?” the blond asked, searching your face for why you’d gone silent.

“Just…uh,” well, may as well spit it out. “Thinking of _other_ ways we could stay warm while the fire’s low.”  Just go ahead and leave that open to his interpretation, you thought.  Make it easy for him to gently reject you if necessary.

He practically leapt forward to press kisses to you again.

“Whoa, someone’s eager,” you said with a teasing giggle between kisses.

“Well, to be honest,” he said with a sigh, “I’m… not entirely sure we’ll get another chance to do this.”

The mood became heavy as you realized he was right.  There was no guarantee you’d survive this escape across a frozen wasteland.  And you certainly didn’t want to leave Eos before you’d consummated your affections with your beloved.

Gathering your wits and wishing to dispel the sudden dark mood, you pressed another heated kiss to his lips before moving to plant a tantalizing trail of kisses along his jawline and to his ear.

“Well,” you whispered, pressing your body to his, “What are you waiting for, then?”


End file.
